This invention relates to the field of compressors. The traditional compressor operates with an up and down reciprocating stroke, and its power consumption and abrasion characteristics are very high. Although an improved gyro-compressor which can minimize its power consumption and abrasion has been designed, it can neither absorb the input compressed air to extremity nor transmit the input compressed air by the compressor piping in large amounts freely and systematically. How to overcome (remedy) these deficiencies are the objects of the present invention.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide the dual functions of an exhaust fan and a compressor in one unit which can operate with a minimum power. In other words, it is characterized by its large proportional amount of exhausted compressed air with respect to the amount of input compressed air. It is another object of the present invention to provide a device to take, through the piping's exhausting and absorbing function, the place of the factory stack and treat the exhausted smoke and gas, etc., in piping based on their quality and composition chemically and physically and then filter, deheat and dehumidify them in order to let them turn into colorless, odorless and poison free clear air, and additionally the air convection current and function combustion promotion in furnace through the speed control device.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a innovated central air condition center unit, the exhaust stroke of which is fixed to piping and disposed concentratedly in the wall in such a way as to increase the internal space of a building room. Therefore, the present invention can be designed in construction together with the waterpipe, wire pipe and gas pipe as a whole, cross-the-boardly. The present invention acts as a multi-purpose compressor; the small size compressor comprising four sets of absorbing-exhausting strokes. The first set is connected to a room and used as the air conditioned to condition the air by means of supplying the cold or warm air into the room through filtering, de-heating or heating the air. The second set is connected to the place where the smoke exhaust is fixed as the exhauster to exhaust the smoke or oil through a filtering net. The third set is connected to a water closet and is used as the device to exhaust therefrom the odor and absorb thereto the fresh air. The fourth set is connected to dining room or bedroom to act as the electric fan. The large size compressor can freely be divided into 8, 9, 10, . . . set to be used as the central air conditioning unit for the great building or factory. The most important advantage of the present invention is to save the energy in addition to its lower production cost. Therefore, the present invention is a popular air conditioning device. It is further object of the present invention to provide by adapting, a liquid compressing pump to treat and purify, with the chemical or physical processes, the polluted waste water for the chemical factory, to serve the purpose of purifying the waste water.